A Scrap of Crimson Cloth
by Mists
Summary: This story takes place after "Naruto:the Last" and right before the Epilogue/Beginning of Boruto's series. So MAJOR spoilers for both those things. While doing the laundry, Naruto's children find a ratty old bit of crimson cloth stuffed in his pocket. Why does Naruto care so much about it? Read to find out! Rated "T" for two swear words. NaruHina Romance, Family, and Humor!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But I would own the "Naruto: the Last Movie" couple figures of Hinata and Naruto if they made them available in the freaking states! I'm making no money off of writing this. It's meant to make people happy. That's all. Anyway, this fic contains **A LOT OF "NARUTO: THE LAST MOVIE" SPOLIERS **So if you haven't seen the whole thing, leave **NOW.**

… Okay, we good? Good.

This takes place some time after the movie and before Boruto's mini-series/Naruto's manga epilogue.

* * *

**~A Scrap of Crimson Cloth~**

**~By:Mists~**

* * *

It was a rather hectic day in the Uzumaki household, poor Naruto had been left alone with his children for several days while his beloved wife was out on a mission. Which meant Naruto and his children were frantically trying to clean up the house before she got home.

"Oh, man! It's like a Rasengan hit this place! We've got to hurry or we're all going to be toast!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed random bits of clothing off the floor and speedily made his way to the washing machine.

"Himawari!" he exclaimed, plopping a big pile of clothes into her small arms, "Check the pockets and sort the colors."

"Hai!" came the muffled replied from the mound of laundry with legs.

Naruto then turned to his son. "Boruto, fold and put away the stuff in the dryer I'll take care of making the beds."

Boruto just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He got down on his knees and opened the dryer door as Naruto hurriedly went to fix up the rest of the house.

When Naruto came back into the laundry room, he saw both his children kneeling in the pile dirty clothes looking at something in Himawari's hand.

"Do you know what this is, Nii-san?"

"Nope, just looks like some ratty old piece of cloth to me," answered Boruto in a puzzled voice.

"Oi!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked toward his children, "Chop-chop, you two! We've got to... Hold on, what have you guys got there?" Naruto asked as he bend down to get a better look at what his daughter was holding.

"I found this in your pants pocket, Tou-chan," answered Himawari as she presented the red scrap to her father.

Naruto suddenly gasped dramatically and took the piece of cloth gently from her hands.

"Arigato, Himawari. I would have never forgiven myself if this got destroyed in the wash," thanked Naruto reverently as he stared at the faded bit of knitting.

Boruto raised a questioning eyebrow at his father and asked, "What the heck is that thing, Tou-chan?"

"My most prized possession," stated Naruto firmly. He then closed his eyes and held the frayed piece close to his heart.

This caused Boruto to burst out laughing, "What? That thing! It looks like the rag kaa-chan uses to dust the house!"

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at his son. "This happens to be a piece of a _knitting _from the first... well, technically the _third _scarf your kaa-chan ever made me."

"Uh, tou-chan," said Boruto hesitantly, "Kaa-chan makes a new scarf for you like, every winter. Why hang onto that old thing?"

Himawari then smacked her brother upside the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed annoyed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's _obvious_ you baka! " yelled Himawari as her face blushed red. "Kaa-chan put her heart and soul into that first scarf, so of course it's important!"

Naruto just nodded his along with everything his daughter was saying. "Your kaa-chan went through a lot in order to give this to me, Dattebayo! All her feelings for me are contained in every loop."

"Aw! That's so _romantic_ tou-chan," replied Himawari in a dazed, loving voice.

"_Jeeze!_ Okay, tou-chan, so you're a corny old sap. That's still no reason for Himawari to smack me!" grumbled Boruto irritatedly.

"It isn't corny!" declared Naruto in a huff, "Now sit down and listen to my story about the mystical Moon Kingdom and your mother's magical red scarf of love, Dattebayo!"

Himawari gasped out of pure joy as her eyes lit up like the sun.

Boruto just groaned and mentally prayed, _"Kami, help me!"_ but he eventually accepted his fate.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This prick, Toneri, came down from the moon and tried to steal kaa-chan from you. Then he destroyed her scarf like twice-"

"Thrice!"

"Okay, _thrice_. And... then you kicked his ass."

"Hai!" exclaimed Naruto proudly as he puffed our his chest.

"Because... he ripped apart your_ scarf..._"

"Hai!" replied Naruto again as he assumed the nice guy pose with his thumb up and his teeth glistening.

"Oh, Tou-chan!" said Himawari blushing like mad. "That was such a magical story! I- Oh my! Tou-chan! There's something I need to show you!"

Himawari then quickly dashed into her parent's bedroom leaving both Naruto and Boruto very confused.

"Huh, wonder what that was about," questioned Naruto as he looked to his son.

"The hell if I know, Pops," answered Boruto with a sigh "But wait... is that _really_ all Toneri did, Tou-chan?"

"Well..." said Naruto wonderingly as he closed his eyes in deep thought, "now that I think about it. He also tried to destroy the earth by causing the moon to crash into it... "

"I- wait, _WHAT?!" _screamed Boruto as his eyes bugged out of his head.

But it just so happened, Himawari decided to choose that very moment to run back into the room.

"Tou-chan! I-has kaa-chan ever shown this to you?" she asked, handing her father a small red scarf.

"I- _Himawari,_" gasped Naruto in surprise, "where on earth did you get this?!"

"It's from kaa-chan's memory box!" explained Himawari excitedly, "We were putting pressed flowers from your garden in there one day when I noticed it. Kaa-chan told me it was yours when you were young, and it had been her fault it had been destroyed."

"I-" whispered Naruto in awe as tears gently filled his eyes, "She kept it... I didn't know she had kept it... this was from the first time I met your mother all those years ago. The bullies I was protecting her from wrecked it."

Himawari sniffed back tears of joy as she watched her father.

"Even after all these years, Hinata, I still find myself falling even deeper in love with you," said Naruto hoarsely as he roughly rubbed away his tears.

"Oh, tou-chan, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Himawari as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Boruto's eye just started twitching uncontrollably from the saccharin overload of fluff he was witnessing.

"Uh, Tou-chan?" asked Boruto uncertainly, "Can we get back to the saving the ninja _**world**_ part?"

"Well, _yeah_," replied Naruto as he hugged his daughter, "Your kaa-chan and I also destroyed the giant eye of doom that was going to annihilate the earth. He also stole your aunt's eyeballs. But the important thing is that jerk destroyed my scarf, the symbol of your mother's love. That was something I simply could not allow!"

"Too, right, Tou-chan," joyfully laughed Himawari in his arms.

Boruto quietly wondered if insanity was hereditary.

"Hello, everyone!" sang the melodic voice of Uzumaki Hinata as she opened the front door.

"Kaa-chan!" yelled Himawari excitedly as she made a mad dash for her mother.

"There's my Byakugan Princess!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up to meet his wife as well. But before he could leave the room, Boruto grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"But- tou-chan!" whined Boruto loudly, "ISN'T THE EARTH NEARLY ENDING AND YOU TWO SAVING IT, THE MORE _**IMPORTANT**_ PART OF THE STORY?!"

"Not to _**me**_ it's not!" laughed Naruto, knowing _exactly_ how annoyed he was leaving his son. "Besides your kaa-chan and I do that like every other _week, _Boruto. But falling in love for the first time is _special_."

And with that Naruto took off to see his lovely bride.

Hinata was giggling as she walked into the room holding Himawari, "Byakugan Princess? Naruto! You haven't called me that in _**years**__._"

"My apologizes, Hinata-hime," he said bowing dramatically while taking her hand. "It was a grave error on my part, that I fully intend to rectify."

He then pulled his wife into a very enthusiastic kiss that made Boruto violently gag in the background.

"Guys! Seriously, why must you always do that in front of us?!"

This caused Himawari to jump out of her mother's arms and start swinging her small fists at Boruto.

"Nii-san!" she yelled as she chased him into their playroom, "Stop ruining the moment!"

Boruto very wisely screamed and ran for his young life.

Naruto took this opportunity inch closer to his unsuspecting wife, and then suddenly scope her into his arms.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as he carried her bridal style into their room, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he said while staring at the amazing woman in his arms, "I just- got reminded all over again how incredible you are."

Hinata's eyes softened with love as she let him carry her over the threshold, and she was once again reassured, that she had married the most amazing man in the world.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I loved the movie so much. They are just so cute together. Hope I didn't make Boruto too obnoxious, it seems like he's just at thatage in the epilogue. Anyway, if you liked this I have two other NaruHina stories called "Matters of the Heart" and "Vessel of Love" if anyone is interested. After you read and review, please feel free to stop by my author's page to check them out, too!

I have one more story in mind called "Yes, Naruto, Everyone Knew" in which Naruto, after discovering Hinata loves him asked Sakura how she knew, which then leads to him pretty much asking all his friends and hilarity ensues. Let me know if anyone's interested in that. I've got some really funny ideas, LOL.

Anyway, hope you all liked it and please remember to read and review!

**Japanese Word Key:**

Kaa-chan = Mother

Tou-chan = Father

Hai = Yes

Arigato = Thank you

Baka= Idiot

Nii-san=Older brother


End file.
